The Frozen Soldier
by KitsuneTenshi124
Summary: in our time britian froze. in the chief's time only one lives in britian. and he is not happy that he's been woke up.
1. prologue

Harry grimaced, annoyed at the length's he had to go through to insure his promise was kept. Looking at the computer he realised that he needed to input a code, to finalise the procedure.

**5 minutes! **popped upon the screen.

"DAMN IT! Five minutes isn't fast enough."

Harry furiously typed in codes and algorithms, trying to begin this before they reached the room and before the freezing of Britain began.

"_**Incoming message! Decryption needed: the chimera code. Please enter code!" **_boomed over the speakers.

"Decryption code chimera: the snake in the lions den," Harry said dryly.

"_**code approved!"**_

A window popped up on the screen . Upon first glance you would have thought you were looking at a bear in a suit, before you realise that it was just an extremely hairy man.

" Harry my friend, how long until the project is ready," asked the man

"Bourus, I am afraid that it will take to long. I will have to hold them off and hope that the project will not be damaged in the freezing."

"I can not let you do that. You are the only one that can use it."

" that may be true for now but in the future it may be different. Anyway it doesn't matter I'm here and you are not so I am making the decision for now."

_**! Minute till project completion!**_

**Intruders invading inner sanctuary! **

"there is your proof! I am the only one that can stop them!" and with that he closed the message window, knowing that this was the last time he'd ever speak to his friend knowing that one way or another he was going to die. Quickly he grabbed a shotgun and a battle rifle from the control room armoury.

"those assholes removed locked my magic to the planet's core. Now I'm going to show them why you never mess with a Potter, especially one who should have been in the house of Slytherin, muggle style."

With one last glimpse at the screen he saw that only seconds remained a took the time o impute the activation codes needed for the A.I. to make sure that it got to the people that it was made for.

With a click the doors started to open.

_**10 seconds**_

Half way open and Harry chucked a grenade through it, laughing .

_**5 seconds**_

It opened all the way and Harry saw the one who ruined his life

"Dumbeldore!" sneered Harry.

"Harry, did you really think that you could just die. No you don't die till the planet dies. And that won't happen for quite a long time."

What happened in the next few seconds changed the world.

_**Project Odin complete!**_

And barley two seconds later, the ice come.

**2 years later**

Deep in the ice a computer blinked.

while magic can be sealed and locked, it is still there. Think of it like an ever flowing tap and a bucket. Of course the buckets going to overflow and spill on to what ever is near it. But what happened had been done before, by a race quite like our own, called the forerunners. When ever anything becomes like this it receives power unbelievable.

The computer blinked.

Deep in side the frozen wasteland that was now Britain, in a room which held a being that would change history, there was also a computer. The other contents of the room was a one H.J.P.

And the computer changed. it could authorise anything now, from ship building to killing a bird in Hawaii.

But it waited and prepared. Prepared to make the changes to the most powerful thing that it had ever built.

Changes that would some day save it's master. After all if the planet an't dead then Harry-bloody-James-Potter sure as hell wasn't .

Sorry this is soooo short, it just popped in to my head. If you have any thing to say just review it and I'll take a look to see if it can be changed .also if you could send me any ideas I would welcome long as it's not making Harry gay, with _Ginny_ which isn't possible (and I hate that couple with a passion) or making him a peace loving tree hugger.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Year 2531**

**Aboard****UNSC **_**POINT OF NO RETURN, **_**INTERSTELLAR**

**SPACE, SECTOR B-042**

Rich emptied his flask. "I'll reroute funding for this thing through the usual places, no computer records. Too many dammed AIs these days."

Gibson said, "I'll make sure you get equipment, DIs, and whatever else you need, Colonel."

"And I know of a perfect staging area to get this off the ground," Parangosky said. She nodded to Rich.

"Onyx?" he said, half question, half statement.

"do you know of a better place?" she asked. "Section One has made that place a virtual black hole"

_The Ghosts of Onyx, page 48_

"Actually I do." he replied, " there's Britain."

"Britain! Are you insane! That's far to close to anything important," screeched Ackerson.

"no. I like this idea better. Means that if we need to check up on you, we don't need to go to a back water planet." Parangosky stated.

"indeed. Also the fact that the country has been abandoned for around 528 years means that all defence and surveillance has been gone for many years makes it ideal for our purpose." rich continued.

"but Britain ," Ackerson spluttered," it's frozen. Nothing can live on it."

" shut up Ackerson. we shall set it up and you will be happy about it." Parangosky snarled.

"fine. But I need a SPARTAN. SPARTAN - 051, in fact."

"and who is this SPARTAN - 051," asked Gibson wearily.

"I could only find one name for him. Kurt. That's his name.

**YEAR 2534**

Britain, Earth

"lieutenant Ambrose, sir," Shane gasped," chief Mendez has requested you in command centre 2 ."

"what," Kurt roared , "but that is focused on the ice , why would he be there."

"Sir he said it was about the report he gave you last year."

Kurt dropped the data pack he was holding and sprinted for a mongoose lying in the closest vehicle deposit.

**Command centre 2 **

Mendez stood. A pillar of calm amid a sea of chaos. Computers bleeped and technicians shouted as the lieutenant stormed into the room.

"Everybody SHUT UP!" Kurt roared. The room fell under the cloak of blessed silence.

"good .now that, that has been dealt with, WHAT THE _HELL_ IS UPWITH THE _ICE, _Mendez."

"ah, yes. Sir if you remember the report I sent you last year about the wraith."

"yes, yes. but what does that have to do with why I'm here."

"it sent us a message sir," a terrified technician spoke up.

"show me."

From: the Wraith

To: Camp Currahee

you are noisy. Your transmissions are too frequent. The ice broadcasts it. The master is sleeping. You shall not wake him. He may help you, if your enemies attack. He may help your enemies, this Covenant. You shall not wake him.

"sir, this came with this message."

Another window popped up, and loaded. All it showed was an empty room, full of ice, at first glance. The second glance showed two bodies, one in a robe, the other in 21st century teenagers garb. The weird thing was the younger one almost seemed to be breathing very shallowly. A timer popped up, showing the tears. It was up at 53.

"531 years. Impossible, he would be dead," Kurt turned to the technicians, " check this isn't a hoax."

As the technicians scrambled to do as he ordered, Mendez turned and spoke for the first time in a while,

"it's not a fake, sir."

Kurt turned and sneered, " Oh, and you know this how ?"

"magic knows other magic."

"what the hell do you mean magic knows magic."

Mendez sighed, " sir, sit down and shut up. I've got a whole world to explain and I've got a sharp shooting class in an hour."

Thanks to all how read and added me and also those who reviewed. Sorry It's been a while but I've had REACH mania for the last couple of months and have been replaying all the halo's I've got.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"what he hell do you mean ,_ a whole world_."

Mendez turned and glared,

" I said sit down and shut up."

Kurt did so, glad that he had approved the technicians plea for comfy chairs.

"good. Now listen carefully, this falls under ONI control.. There is another kind of human, catholicized as human .5 (seriously don't believe this. it's _fan fic_). They are your predecessors, the original humans. But what you need to know about is Voldemort era and beyond."

He took a breath,

"a dark lord rose up and brought down destruction upon Britain. As you have probably guessed his name was Voldemort. For twelve years he terrorised Britain and it's population. Then he died."

Kurt broke in,

" Just died," he continued sarcastically, "No Gods striking him down or that."

Mendez just stared until he was quiet.

"Good. Now Voldemort died because he attacked a very powerful family. The potters. James and lily potter died and young Harry potter avenged them with a magic burst. Go forward a couple of years and Harry potter had stopped the Dark Lord twice from coming back, had saved his godfather and been forced to watch the dark lord be resurrected. Another couple of years and Voldemort had died fully. But the wizarding world blamed Harry Potter for the death of millions and punished him for it. They locked his magic to the planet. It was there but he couldn't use it." Mendez stopped and stared in to the past,

" he escaped and became an advanced weapons engineer, focused on the single person battalion armour that the Brit's were designing. The added help and initiative that Potter brought sent the project 10 years into the future." Mendez stopped and looked at the timer,

" of course, seeing as it was Potter, trouble happened. They were attacked as they showed a prototype to the Queen of that era. Potter used the armour and fought off the terrorists. The armour was destroyed though, and the design team was disbanded."

Mendez light one of his sweet Williams cigars.

" but potter was an old style Brit. He had copies of everything to do with the project. He started to build an improved version of the project. He linked up with a far flung member of his mothers family that was an arms dealer for the military. With state of the art weapons and some of his own design, he created Project ODIN."

Kurt, with a confused look, enquired,

"what the hell does that have to do with the SPARTAN 11's and 111's."

" because. The original suit is what project MONJOR and the SPI is based on. Imagine what project ODIN would be like. It could protect your SPARTANS better."

Kurt turned and began to leave,

" Mendez. When that A.I. wakes up Potter, grab the suit. Take it apart. And make my Spartans invincible."


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

It rained plasma. For 3 days, until Britain unfroze. And for one moment, for one glorious moment, peace ruled.

And on the 8th day, chaos ruled once more.

Camp Currahee flooded. It's main generator exploded and it's reversed engineered Covenant visual and sensor shielding failed. All over the world, or what passed for it, thousands of pings where received, by both the Covenant and the humans.

And the reserve Covenant Reverence class cruiser, the flagship for after the Prophet of truth had gone through the portal, moved to get it's first kill of the day.

Under the ground of Britain a series of events began. A group of robots readied project ODIN, another group readied the containment room for defrosting and the last group prepared the Plasma Mass Fusion Cannon for immediate firing. The Wraith sent a compressed report of what was happening in the world to Camp Currahee. Once this was finished he began the process of super-loading the nuclear reactors and priming the factories, so that the master would have large amount of bullets ready for his ' stress relief '.

As the reactors entered the final shakedown stage the A.I. decided to warm up the containment room.

" group B, warm up the heating coils. Once you've done that boost the shield to X2. I think the master is going to be pissed."

Deep in the ice the century's old mind began to stir. Muscles tensed and organs pulsed. Eyes moved and limbs jerked.

" Master can you hear me."

There was no response

" master can you…"

" I heard you the first time."

The earth groaned and moaned as he last Titan of the Old world stood once again on the world. The, as mist swirled around his ankles, he said what the wraith had hoped he would.

"right, which wee stupid eejit is responsible for me having to get woke up."

Aboard the Reverence-class cruiser, Bloodied Promise, the ship Master was feeling decidedly anxious. That turned to dread as an alien thing popped upon the viewing screen.

"hmm, interesting. You move by a series of gravity alters and micro slipspace pulses. You have a rather complex design. As soon as I get the plans, I'm going to have to put the constructors into overdrive mode to get one built in under two weeks. Well then lets get going."

"construct, what heresy are you mumbling." Ship Master Ralt EE Vodumansama, unaware that the Wraith was broadcasting to the entire ship.

" ohh, did I not tell you? The Master wants this ship. Since he cant have this one, he sent me in to get the plans. I've already bottled your plasma and ejected it. All I need now is some metal, so I can reproduce it."

Well aware that everyone on the bridge was listening he answered arrogantly,

" and how do you plan on getting that."

" wow. I can see politics is the same everywhere. Always the stupid ones that get to power. When I said plasma, I meant all of it. Including what powers the shield generators. With that in mind, your shields will run out in one minute."

Standing on the viewing screen, the Wraith turned as if to leave and laughed,

" oh, I almost forget," looking over his shoulder and smirking,

" when you get to Hell, mind giving death a message for my master. Tell him, Potters back and he want's his winnings.

A minute later the fighting around Earth ceased. A giant beam of what looked like light shot up towards the stars. And somewhere near the middle there was a little blip before it spread out in all directions.(think the exploding station in halo 2 in the 1st mission).

And across all radio bands all that was heard was a man's voice.

"oh my God. I hope someone got that on camera 'cause that has got to be one of the best god damn explosives I have ever seen. Now _who's next!"_

Nearly half a world away, on the bridge of _In Amber Clad_, there was a mutual agreement. The Chief and the rest of the SPARTANS are going to get along like a house on fire with this guy.


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 3**

Debris floated gently through the vacuum of space. The fight had shuddered to a halt with the arrival of the surprising ally from there past. He walked towards Lord Hoods apartments.

"and I told you I want him to be arrested and given to us."

" do I need you to remind you who is the leader here, Spook. Do I need to remind you who has command of the armies. No. Good."

He knocked at the door.

"Come in."

The door slide open giving up the view of a sparse room, the only decoration a energy sword handle. The SPARTAN stood to attention.

" master chief." the dark eyed, dark haired man muttered before leaving with a scowl.

"apologies for the Brigadier, Master Chief. He's trying to arrest someone for charges over a 2 hundred years old. He's understandable stressed." the old man offered.

"sir. It is alright. The Brigadier has a lot to do."

"stand down son," he turned and pored him self a drink, " this is about the help, I guess."

"yes sir."

"well spit it out son."

"sir, yes, sir. He wishes to see you sir. Said that he could help. For a price."

_Harry stormed through the once open to all doors of Hogwarts. Now all they excepted was the strongest, or the purist or even the richest. All others where left by the side. _

"_as we gather here today, we remember that what the Great house and its allies gave for the freedom of the wizarding world. W gather here today to remember the fallen of the war to remember those who gave there lives and more for this freedom we enjoy today. WE REMEMBER THE FALL OF POTTER. LILY, JAMES AND HARRY."_

_Harry reigned in his anger._

" _He was putting up an act. He must be. They must know what I gave up, what was taken from me." he muttered._

"_so we toast the dead. May they find happiness in the next Great adventure."_

_He couldn't take it anymore. Placing the charge he stepped back and drew the symbol of his new power._

"_Dumbledore lets see what's stronger the light or the power of death." he flicked the scythe to clean the blood of the Dursly's off it and blew the door._

_Wood doors don't just explode. They splinter. a lot. so when a lot of explosives are applied to the large wooden doors there is a lot of shrapnel._

_Dumbledore acted fast for an old man. He wove a shield spell and spun a stunner towards the cause of the destruction._

"_You know Dumbledore, if you reacted like that when I was here you would have had a lot less casualties from my year. You could have saved those I couldn't."_

_The dust cleared to reveal a figure he had hoped never to see again._

" _I give up so much and you tell them I'm dead, not recovering from a magic stripping."_

" _Harry, my boy, I think we should discuss this in my office."_

" _no, because we've got nothing to discuss." with that he leaped forward to swing the scythe to kill once more._

_Howling was heard before the form of a wolf went between them, taking the first blow and drenching both of the fighters in blood. _

"_damn. This is not good." blood started to flow from his eyes as turned to run._

" _Harry. don't do this again. we know you are out there now." _

He woke with a start. It had been a long time since he dreamed. Especially since the loss of his friends. What ever had woke him it better had a good reason.

"Old one would you come with me please?" a black armoured marine.

Standing in silence, he waited for the honour guard to move.

"master chief, if I may." Lord Hood asked the giant of a man.

The only response ha got was the Spartan kneeling.

"this is the only hope we have," the Lord rambled on, " you know what this is. You know who this is. Do not lose her. If the choice between your life and the possibility of your armour getting in to the hands of the covenant. BLOW YOU AND AS MANY OF THOSSE ALIEN PIECES OF SHIT UP AS YOU POSSIBLY CAN!"

This was the scene Harry and his honour guard came a poun, one of the gratest soldiers to walk the Earth kneeling before his leader.

"Hello. I'm Harry Potter. And I'm going to help you kill a **lot** of those alien bastards."

Half a world away, Blue Team were fighting a lot of covenant.

"Fred, get the bloody elite!"

There was no answer. Slowly she turned around to face a sight that she wished she would never have to see. Fred stabbed with an energy sword. Fred with blood pouring out of his chest. Before she could even move there was two loud sniper shouts and the Elite fell down dead. There came a crackling sound over the radio before a signal came in.

"this is S-A239 and S-A266. Come in. we have orders to contact you and return to base."

"who are you. And we cant move we've got a wounded Spartan here."

"we know and as for our names. You can call us Jun and Emile. Or the people who just saved your asses. Take your pick."

-dun dun dun. god im sorry but I just was not able to think of any thing to right about. Sorry.

Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
